Innocence Interrupted
by chlean
Summary: April Young now has to deal with the inclusion of not only vampires and werevolves in her daily life but also with the Original Vampires watching her closely. After 4x09. English is not my Language! April centric story with April/Originals theme. Inspired by my April tumblr account
1. Prologue

_Note:_ This goes after the episode 9 of season 4. The story is center on April Young and how she deals with all the discoveries she made. Also this is basically an April/Originals story which means the Originals will appear on the story and probably a crack ship, Kolpril (how cool that name sounds?) so this may not be center around the current . I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Also my English isn't that good so feel free to correct it.

**Prologue: Aftermath**

She just pulled a dagger out of her best friend's body. In a coffin. On the Lockwood's cellar. April stood there, watching Rebekah's body suddenly become less grey than before. This couldn't be possible. Her father, Pastor Young, told her stories about vampires when she was only a child, but she thought they were that. Only stories. But this…this was real life. And her friend was right now in the coffin. She couldn't handle it. And that's when she heard a sound coming right out of the coffin. A gasp. Rebekah's eyes were open and she was breathing. April watched how the girl turned around and saw her. That is when April decided to run.

Her feet were hurt thanks to her heels; she passed by the bodies of those people, ripped apart by something or someone and started running to her house. The only place where she felt safe. She felt her body hit something and in front of her was Rebekah's, a concerned look on her face.

"D-Don't come any closer" April said as she breathed heavily, staring right into her eyes. She was scared "You were in a coffin!"

"Just let me explain April, I promise I won't hurt you" the blonde was still weak even if she looked better than before, she took a step closer to the raven beauty but April stepped back, keeping the distance between the two of them.

"What are you, Rebekah?" she asked trying to keep herself calm under the circumstances and stared at the other girl. She was her friend, but the collision of another world scared her. She didn't want this.

"A Vampire, April. But let me explain better tomorrow. Please?" Rebekah waited for the other to reply. April's heart was racing a mile per hour, but slowly, she nodded "Good. I will go to your house in the afternoon." And with that Rebekah disappeared from the scene. April stayed there, watching the spot where her friend disappeared.

_Little _did she knew, April was getting herself into a lot of trouble. Now Rebekah was gone from the coffin and feeling angry at Klaus for stabbing her, again. But she wasn't alone. The blonde called her brothers. She knew that her anger with Klaus would be soon gone. But for the moment she was concerned about April's safety.

The house of the Young was nothing out of this world; it was actually very similar to the Gilberts. But it was now empty, only April lived there. She sighed in relief as she was soon home. No one could hurt her in her own house. That night, April slept in her father's bed, like a way to protect herself.

Note: If you liked this I will work on the first chapter, Kol and Elijah will make appearences.


	2. O Holy Night

_Note: Thanks for the reviews! Again English is not my first language so mistakes can be seen here and there. That was the Prologue. The chapters will be a bit longer now._

**Chapter 1: O Holy Night**

The sun came through her bedroom window as April groaned in her bed, shifting sides to hide her face under the pillow. She noticed that this wasn't her bed; instead it was her father's. And then the memories came; Caroline, Rebekah's body in a coffin, pulling the dagger out…Rebekah coming back to life likes a freaking vampire. Oh right, she was a vampire. This freaked her out but to be fair, everything was making sense now she found out her friend was a vampire.

It was a long weekend, they announced in the news that Carol Lockwood was found dead in a fountain and the classes on Monday were suspended. April watched the news in wonder if Rebekah had anything to do with the death of Caroline. And then she thought of Tyler; poor guy, he was now an Orphan, like her…likes Elena. Seemed like a theme on this town. A ring on her doorstep made her cringe, who could it be? Just as she open the door, she saw a man standing there, rather elegantly and with a neutral look on his face.

"Uh. Hello? Are you looking for someone?" she asked politely enough at the man before realizing she was with a bowl of cereal on her hand and in her pajamas, she was thankful she slept with trousers. The man finally smiled.

"I believe you are in the need of some explanation after last night encounter with my sister" April frowned in confusion. His sister...Rebekah. They even had the same weird accent that April loved. "I should apologize for my sister's absent though. She is still weaken and mad of this little situation"

"That's…okay. I don't mind" she tried to sound as normal as possible. If he was Rebekah's brother, he was a vampire right? The man chuckles and it sounded rather honest that ironic "What's so funny?"

"This conversation would be better if you invite me in. You see…my kind can't get into someone else house without invitation" that was a relief. So she needed to trust him before letting him in on her house. He wasn't a bad person at first sight "You shall not fear, Miss Young. I promise my sister I wouldn't harm you"

"Okay. You…you can come in" she opens the door slightly so he could get inside the house and slowly she closes it as he stepped inside. April watched him closely; he was tall and had a mysterious look around him "I didn't catch your name"

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson" he introduced himself and April found it a good idea to extend her hand to shake, politeness. His grip was strong but delicate at the same time as he brought his lips to her knuckles and kissed them. Wow. "I'm yours for the evening, Miss Young. I think Rebekah owns you an explanation."

"Oh. Right. Here, we can sit down" she said as she led him to the living room, and sat down in the couch, turning the TV off. But he was still standing up. She shifted uncomfortable on her sit, even if the presence of Elijah made her calmer than Rebekah, only because he wasn't the one in the coffin "I don't know what to ask"

"Then let me do the honors. Rebekah already fills you with the information of us being Vampires" April nodded as she followed his gaze on the fireplace, a few pictures of her family in it "We are no ordinary vampires though. My family has the…pleasure to be the Original Vampires" he explained as he adverted his ages at her

"Originals. So every vampire was created by you" he nodded at the affirmation "How many members are on the family? Rebekah never told me about her family"

"We have a complicated relationship" he said with the kindest of smiles before picking up a portrait of her family "There is Finn, who sadly passed away. Klaus, who you might know as he pursues little, miss Forbes around town, Rebekah and Kol"

"Where are the others?" this was more of a personal question than a curious one. But if there were more vampires around, she needed to know

"Kol is away, but I'm sure he will found out about Nik little…mess in the forest yesterday. You saw it as well" she nodded, her mind flashing her with images of the dead bodies "Niklaus is a hybrid. The first of his kind, half vampire, half werewolf. He founded a way to create more Hybrids, but he doesn't take betrayal very well. Neither of us does"

"Uh…right"

"You're taking this conversation rather well, Miss Young" he said giving her a curious look as his hands slipped into his pockets

"My dad used to tell me stories about vampires when I was little…but I always thought they were only stories" she said with a little laugh, more nervous than anything else "…Who pulled Rebekah in the coffin?"

"Our brother Niklaus. Not the first time he does it." Elijah explained like it was the most normal thing in the world "He has a temper"

"…Does he know I pulled the dagger?" April shifted again in her seat, hearing all the things Klaus did made her feel scare of her own life.

"He does not. And we are planning on keeping it that way until further notice" he explained, walking closer to the couch and his eyes never leaving hers "I know this is scary to you, but I am grateful you released my sister from her sleep."

"She is my friend. I saw her there...even if she is most probably a killer, she was my only friend" she said with a sad smile. Yes, Elena was a motherly figure, and the others were close friends, but no one was close to her as Rebekah was

"Then you are loyal. That's a quality I admire in a person" he flashed her smile and she did the same before he started walking over the door "Sadly; I have a few businesses to attend now. But we should continue this conversation later. Oh and Miss Young" he turned around with a serious look on his face as she open the door to him "Don't invite anyone on this house that you don't know"

"Sure, Thanks…Elijah" April said before almost jumping again as he disappeared from her sight in a blink of an eye. Vampires. She almost forgot as how calm he was. She narrows her eyes to the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. It was that time of the day again were she had to go to the Grill and be Miss Mystic Falls again.

The Grill was almost empty. Nobody wanted to stay outside after Carol's death. April saw Matt across the place, he was working there, and at least; she won't be alone. And she liked Matt, she really did. He began to walk to her but someone came before him.

April didn't recognize him, but he was like a younger version of Elijah, handsome, a devilishly smile on his lips and his hand was cold when he hold it "I heard you are my lovely sister only friend around here" Oh no. She was in trouble "Let me introduce myself. I'm Kol Mikaelson" and that was her cue to release her hand from his grip and go to the other side of the room with Matt.

"What did he want?" the blonde guy asked her as his arm gently rested on her back, as they both watched Kol from the other side, who had a drink on his hand

"I don't know. But he knows I'm Rebekah's friend" Matt shot her a look before sighing. He knew with that, that April was already deep in the troubles of this town.

**Note:** So Elijah's introduction was smoother than Kol's. But then again we know Kol is impulsive and I figure Elijah was the best to give April the talk.


	3. Teeth

Note: thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! I'm amazed you like this story. Makes me want to write it faster. And yes, Kol might have a obsession over his shoulder for little April Young.

**Chapter Two: Teeth **

Matt took her home that day. Not wanting another encounter with another original, she was glad to have him as a friend. Or at least that was what they were for now. She waited him at the school's library, always open, and she decided to make a few calls on her own and picked a few books in the library. She always liked readying, not being the most popular or prettiest girl in school, she learned to love the little things like books.

She knew that the vampires in real life had nothing to do with the vampires in the books, so she went to the other concerning matter. Werewolves. Elijah told her that they were also a few werewolves around. She went back to the town history. Back to 1864. Those people dying in a church and strange things happening but they all gave credit to a simple fire.

Now April wasn't so sure about that.

"April?" Caroline Forbes was in the library. She turned around to see the blonde's worried face and soon she began to walk her way. April was quicker in that matter, grabbing the books and going out of the library. If Caroline was also a vampire she couldn't use her powers on the school.

Just as she was turning the corner of the entrance, she bumped into someone. "Uh Sorry, I was distracted" she explained seeing how her books were now on the floor. She heard a chuckle from the other person as he began to pick the books up

"That's okay love, you still own me your name" he said with his usual smirk on his lips making April take a step back. Kol. He took a step forward as well, keeping the distance between them and he read the book "Someone is curious about the town's history."

"I was just reading" she explained snapping the books from his hand and taking another step back. She wished Caroline was around now. At least she was a friendly one

"And your name? It's the least you can do after you bumped into me" he said with a smug look on his face, suddenly his eyes becoming darker as he approached her

"April and I really need to go" she said turning around to the other side and she began to walk really fast before bumping into someone. Kol. Again. He was chasing her like a predator to a prey.

"Leaving so soon? Let me invite you to a drink, you look…thirsty" he said dragging the words with his mouth as he kept pushing her to the wall with only his look. As she saw that, she felt someone else behind her, but before she began to feel panic, a smooth voice came from the other guy's mouth.

"I think you should leave, now" Matt. He was there. She sighed in relief and she wrapped one arm around his waist, finding protection in his embrace. His arms found its way to her neck, protectively

"Easy there, Golden boy, we were just talking, with Miss April here" he said with a chuckle as he took her hand and kissed it again "We shall meet soon." And with that he was gone. April sighed again in relief and found herself releasing the tension in her shoulders

"You okay, April? I didn't saw you outside and then I ran into Caroline" he said with a worried look in his face. She just nodded "Come on. I'll take you home"

"Thanks" April was glad he didn't ask many question and how safe she felt around Matt. He didn't leave his place at her side until they were inside his truck. The ride home was quiet, but there was no need to be filled with pointless talking.

"Don't let anyone in the house, April" he warned her as the truck stopped in front of the Young's house. And then he smiled at her "Don't forget to call if you need something"

"Sure. Thank you, Matt" the girl laughs softly and wrapped her arms around him one more time in a hug before walking to her house, the keys opening the front door. Once inside, she heard Matt's truck leaving and another sensation of relief found her.

She spends the rest of the afternoon receiving messages from Caroline, who was trying to talk with her, as well a few ones from Rebekah, who was checking up on her. April was overwhelmed by all the attention. She didn't need it. She was fine with being the Pastor's orphan daughter. Her involvement in this mess was an accident.

April went around her father's library, trying to find something that could be useful in this situation. But she found the same information that in the books of the library. But one book in particular caught her attention. It was rather small and old. It read on the cover "Thomas Young". An ancestor? Once she decided to open it and take a peak on what it said, she heard a knock on the door. She kept the book on the counter of the fireplace and went to the door.

"April? It's me, Rebekah" she froze before she could open the door to her and watched her over the window. The blonde was now radiant and waved at the other girl. April returned a smile as a greeting "I know Elijah was here in the morning"

"Yes…and your other brother almost eat me alive" Rebekah watched her in confusion "Kol" Rebekah sighed in annoyance and stepped closer to the door "Can you open? There is more talking to do. Or you want to go to my house?"

"No, you can come in, it's fine" she said hearing now the door open and soon Rebekah was at her side. They stared at each other for a moment before they moved to the couch

"I will explain everything to you. But first, I need you to tell me when did you saw my brother Kol" The blonde said, her heels making sound as she walked around the couch

"In The Grill and then at School. He is…scary, Rebekah." She said as she wrapped her arms around her legs and watched the other walking

"All of us. But he likes playing with his food. Sorry. No offense" Rebekah flashed the other a smile and April shacked her head. She was that to them. _Food._ Someone to drain every last blood drop "He likes the young ones as well. But I won't let him touch you. Neither Elijah. He is found of people like you"

"Thank you" she said not very interested in keeping the conversation

"Okay. How about we watch a movie and while you ask me we watch it. So this won't be tedious" she explained. April nodded and once in a long time, she saw Rebekah smile truly. They were friends. They will get away with this.


	4. History Lesson Part 1

Note: Rebekah and April relationship is lovely to write. If you have any ideas about how the plot should go tell me! So far these chapters are for introduction of storylines between the characters as well informing April of the supernatural world. Because of this, this chapter is more of a filler and shorter.

**Chapter Three: History Lesson**

Having a normal girl's night with Rebekah was something out of this world, just like Rebekah. They watched a couple of movies and in the breaks for each movie they had more talks about the vampires and other creatures. It was relaxing and oddly, it felt natural. Like this was always the way it was supposed to be between the two. The blonde girl explained everything that Elijah had left out, about the Hybrids and Klaus, and the witches in town as well as the current situation. They had to call the end at very late at night when April's human brain couldn't take more information.

"Sorry if this seems mad. But you needed to be filling in." Rebekah said one she crossed the door and smiled kindly at the raven haired beauty "call if you need anything"

"Sure thing. We talk later, Bekah" April said watching the vampire disappear into the night as she closed the door. April was taking the information very good comparing to other humans as well accepting it quickly as part of her life. She glanced at the little library and remembers the book of her ancestor. She grabbed and opens it gently, the pages making noise at her gentle touch, she began to read.

**Thomas Young, 1864**

_I just arrived at this town called Mystic Falls, recently founded. But I heard rumors around with others like me that this place was soon becoming a plague with vampires. I made my way to the Council, talked with everyone of the Founding Families. I even got proof that the young lady Katherine Pierce could be a vampire. The Salvatore brothers are my concern. They are both driven by Miss Pierce games._

April frowned reading this, Damon and Stefan…The Salvatore Brothers, they were both in love with the same woman? A vampire? The girl decided to turn the page and keep reading

_…The council is taken actions; they are going to lock all the vampires in a tomb, they are using the younger Salvatore as bait to capture Katherine. Soon these evil creatures will be gone from this town. Our job here is nearly done. _

She dropped the book on her table, staring at its content. It was a diary and her ancestors where vampire hunters. And how did Damon and Stefan become vampires? Did they drink from Katherine's blood and died? She pulled her hair out of her face, assimilating again this new information about her so called friends. How many secrets they hide from her? There was no right in being mad but she was. Without thinking on the consequences, she grabbed her coat, and went for a walk on the park. That place always put her under a spell.

April was regretting the idea of being involved in all of this, and while she gazed down at Jeremy's bracelet on her hand, she began to wonder what life could be if they were all normal, maybe they were a couple, or maybe Matt and her were a couple. Maybe she was in the same group as Elena, and was a nice girl.

But this was reality. April kicked off her shoes, touching with her feet the cold grass and sat down on one of the benches of the park. She came here to think, and if she had a diary, she would write on it at the moment, letting her thoughts go into paper. Maybe she should buy herself one. It seemed like a good idea.

"Now, sweetheart. You don't want to get a cold" a low voice said behind her as she quickly stood up. Kol was there. This was getting rather annoying, what did he want from her? Her blood, to take a bite? "Let me take you home"

"I'm fine, thanks" she said taking a few steps back. He laughed, cleared amused by the situation while taking a few steps forward, avoiding the bench between them "You can't hurt me"

"Why? Because Rebekah suddenly has a friend? You see, darling" and with the vamp speed he was already enough close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face. April suddenly bites her lip "…I don't actually care what my sister say or does." His hand brushed some hair off her neck, and she felt his cold fingers tracing the edge of her artery

"I have nothing to give you. I'm no one" the girl said trying to move away from his grip but he follows her. His eyes met hers and she can feel her heart jumping on her chest, he smirks and swears he can hear it as well

"You see, I just want to talk. Invite you to a drink…" he said the last word looking straight to her neck, his eyes going darker "Or are you with Golden Boy back then? If he is…maybe I should have a talk with him. I don't want my things to get touched by others" now he was calling her his stuff.

"Matt is not my boyfriend…and I'm not a thing of yours" April found the strength to push him back to both surprises. And then she did what she could do as a human. Run like hell.


	5. History Lesson Part 2

Note: So yes, Kol is having a little bit of fun with April, he is bad but at the same time, handsome evil. Should I make April interested in him as well or should I go for another character? This chapter is again, filler.

**Chapter Four: History Lesson part 2**

April realized she was running without her shoes once her feet found the cold streets. No one was around and she knew that Kol could be around and appear at any minute. But he was a predator and for some reason, he decided to take it on her as his next victim. April wasn't the best runner, and she was wondering why Kol took his time to chase after her. She saw her house at the end of the street and hope crossed her mind, once inside she was going to be safe.

She walked the stairs of the porch and began to take her keys out; she needed to get inside as quickly as possible. Her hand was trembling as she tried to get the door to open.

"It's rude to run from a date, love" a voice whisper at her ear and a hand on her arm made her turn to see Kol standing there, the semi-nice look he had before now gone "I don't like to be ditched. It makes me _angry_" his hand once again traced the line of her neck

"Please, don't…" April begged as her eyes meet his. He frowned, considering her words as well a few other things before he stepped forward, forcing her to raise her head to keep the contact. He was tall, making her feel tiny

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, at least not yet" he explained with a devilish smile placed on his lips "You see, I like a good chase, and you Miss Young, you are giving me a hell of a hunt" she swallowed, making his eyes go again on her throat, with hunger in his eyes "You seem so…_fragile_ and somehow you manage to stay on ground"

April said nothing and stared at him, his eyes went from her neck to the arm he was holding on, and Jeremy's bracelet was there. He watched it for a moment before laughing to himself about something. His grip suddenly become stronger on her neck

"You can't be compelled. Good. I like it better that way" he said before she saw in horror how his face become darken, his veins started to show, eyes dark, his fangs appearing "One taste" he said before sinking his teeth on her neck, no warning.

April struggle, but with every move his teeth sank more into her skin, making her cringe in pain. His arms were around her body, holding her in place, so she couldn't move any further away from him. She felt how the blood from her body disappeared and the sound he made was both disgusting and intriguing. How can someone turn into something like this?

"Let the girl go, brother" a smooth voice said and Kol abruptly released his grip on her body, taking his time to leave her neck. April saw from the corner of her eye, a tall dark figure. Elijah. "Miss Young, I suggest you to get inside the house now" April brought one hand to her neck, feeling the tick blood on her fingers "We will fix that later"

"She is tasty, brother. Why come none of the vampires around had a bite?" Kol eyed her, now with his normal face back on, her blood was still on his mouth and he cleaned it with one finger, smirking at her. This was her cue to go inside her house. Safe.

"You shouldn't be here, Kol. Our sister has a temper and she won't like that you attacked a friend of hers" Elijah said, calm and with a straight face as he approached the younger sibling. April noticed now how much resemblance there was between the two of them. Kol growled.

"Do you think I care what little Bekah has to say?" He took a step further as well, not caring of confronting his brother. "I eat what I want to eat. And right now…April here is my new pet" he said smirking.

"We will see about that. For now. Go, brother. Find another meal for this night" Elijah said with a smirk on his on lips and stepped inside the Young's house with April. Right. She did invite him to get in that day. Kol winked at her before disappearing. "I'm sorry for my brother"

"It's okay…but it hurts" she said looking at the blood in her hand. His gaze went to her neck, and she swear he was containing the blood lot before closing the door of the house "You say we are going to fix it"

"Ah yes. You see, vampire blood serves many purposes, one of them, is to heal faster" he explained unbuttoning a tiny bottom on his shirt arm and lifted to his elbow high. "But, you must be careful if you want to do this"

""Why is that? She asked curious about his words as well his actions. His eyes meet hers and gave him a reassuring smile

"If you die on the next week, you could turn into a vampire" Elijah's words shocked her, the man took a step forward to her, making her stretch her neck to see him clearly, he was taller than she was "For one to become a vampire, at the moment of the death you need to have vampire blood in your sister. After a few hours the person wakes up and he or she is on transition. They have a day to decide to become one or die"

"And what do they have to do?"

"Drink blood" April nodded slowly and in surprise, she saw how he brought his wrist to his mouth, sinking his own teeth on them to then extend his wrist to her "You need to drink it to heal the wound. We don't want the Council above us"

April doubted at first, but soon, she decided she needed this to raise no suspicion on them. She placed on of her hands on his fist, and the other on his elbow, before placing her mouth over the wrist wound. The blood was sticky on her mouth, as well the metallic taste. She could still feel Elijah's eyes on her as she drank the blood.

Soon, she was cleaning her blood from her mouth as she made her way to the mirror, seeing her own reflexion in it. She watched how the marks on her neck were healed now "Thank you, Elijah"

"It was my pleasure. Be careful, Miss Young. I know you are acquaintances with Matt Donovan" April nodded again "make sure to be around someone. I'm sure he will be delight with your presence" this made her smile, dropping her gaze to the ground

"Thank you" and with that, she heard how the door closed. Elijah gone, she turned around, sighing. What a night.


	6. School Middle

Note: I am glad people like my Kol so far. It's really hard to write a good character like he is with little story we have of him. April is going to go for Jeremy or Matt, but either way feels interest by Kol. This chapter is shorter than other because it only gives the main reason why Kol obsesses over April.

**Chapter Five: School Middle**

Going to school that day wasn't on her plans. She was sure that after that hell of a long weekend, she could skip school. But Rebekah sends her a message, saying that they should meet at school, and now that the vampire had access to her house, she decided it was better to obey her and go. She told to herself, avoid every contact with Caroline or the others, she didn't wanted any conversation about what she saw in the bathroom that day or what so ever.

As she came around, she watched how Rebekah got Elena and the others talking, they were quite shocked she was around, thinking she was still daggered in the coffin. Rebekah turned to see her and made a gesture to her to approach them. April did this and walked next to Rebekah, flashing Matt a smile.

"I think I should thank April, for being such a good friend, right? No stabbing there" Rebekah said with irony to the others before walking passes them, into the school. She tried to follow but Elena gripped her arm

"April, what are you doing? Caroline told us-"

"I'm okay Elena, see you at school later" she said and soon reunites with Rebekah, who was walking down the hallways as she owned them all. "What was that?"

"Just saying hello to old friends" the blonde girl said bitterly before turning her gaze at April "I also heard that you have a little…neck problem called Kol" they stopped on the lockers and the brunette nodded

"Yes. But Elijah helped me" she said with a faint smile upon her lips, remembering how he made her drink his blood to heal faster, but she remember as well the warning, trying to not get herself kill so she won't be turning into a vampire. "Your brother, Kol…he looks like a bad guy or something"

"He is a vampire, sweetie. He won't ask permission to bite you" Rebekah replied in a low voice knowing the vampires around the school could listen as well normal humans. "He can be obsessive. Especially with your kind"

"My kind? What do you mean? Humans?" April asked hugging her books a little more closely to her chest and sighed. She didn't want to have a vampire around, less one who seemed obsessed with her

"No. I mean you're kind as in…virgins" she said with a little sad smile on her lips as April blushed at the world "Kol always had a thing to corrupt girls." Rebekah closed her locker and looked down at April "You should be careful. He has ways to creep into someone's heart"

"I will be. Don't worry" the raven haired beauty said and they got separate ways as April went to Literature class, and to be ironic enough, they were reading Dracula. Yes, a very appropriate book for an almost seventeen years old girl. The story was a mix of horror, romance and incredible well pieced history.

"Sex and vampires go almost by hand. It's a thing, seeing how they usually bite the neck, an extremely sensitive part of the body"the professor explained as they analyzed the modern concept of the vampirism "vampires have to be attractive to the other sex, to attract them, play with them"

"Why play with them?" another student asked and soon April found herself interest in the theme of the conversation "I mean, is not like they want to turn them into vampires, they are their food"

"The thrill of the hunt is what drives them. Like for example Dracula is interested in Mina, but plays with the Lucy, Mina's best friend. Until she dies and turns into a vampire" the professor fixed his glasses and turned to write on the blackboard. Maybe Kol was doing the same? Playing with her to then turn to someone else? Maybe Caroline or Elena?

"Virgins. Right now that concept changed with the movies but usually Dracula captured virgins, a way to corrupt their bodies and souls" The bell rang and everybody started picking up their stuff but April stayed for a while inside the room.

This wasn't going to end well for her either way, right?


	7. New Game

Note: I see you guys like the set up for April/Kol, and I'm glad. I think that the reasons are there and they are simple, there is no need to be complex to work.

**Chapter Six: New Game**

The rest of her day, she spend it on the school, finishing some homework as well avoiding the others in the processes, she needed time to think about everything. So April headed to the football practice, even if she wasn't a cheerleader she always sat down on the grades and watched the players practice their new techniques for the new game. She saw Matt there, he was playing as the quarterback, he spotter her in the grades and flashed her a smile before making a few gestures with his hand "Let me take you home" he said. April couldn't just say no.

With Matt around she felt normal, like a normal teenage girl who had a crush on the quarterback and mysteriously, he was her friend, like one of those 90's movies. But in reality she felt she was inside Buffy The Vampire Slayer but a less cool version and totally human. She was doomed, with an Original vampire obsessed over her. That is what she found weird about Kol. He was dangerous, and crazy, but she found him interesting.

So when she looked down at her sketch book, she was surprised she began to draw his face there. Soon, she was making a little ball with it and throws it away.

"You ready to go?" Matt said, still with a towel on his shoulder, drying his hair, she just got out of the showers. April nodded, grabbing her handbag "Come on"

"Thank you, for this…I don't want to bother you" Matt laughs looking at the ground and it feels natural, walking with Matt

"No problem, and they actually wanted one of the Salvatore to watch you, but I volunteer, I thought being with them you would freak out" he explained kindly to her, April blushed lightly and nodded. It was true; she would freak out with the Salvatore around, no more vampires, thank you.

Once again they jumped into his truck and listened to a few songs on the radio as they talked about homework; she skipped the detail about her Dracula class and soon arrived at her house.

"You can come in, if you want Matt…" she invited him politely but he refused kindly enough

"I have a shift at the Grill. But I can come by at midnight if you're still awake" he offer with a smile "We can watch a movie or something" was she about to accept a date with Matt Donovan? She was not dreaming, right?

"Uh yeah sure, I would love to" they both smiled at each other and April leaned closer to kiss his cheek before jumping out of the seat. She waved him goodbye from the door and the car disappeared into the streets. As she was getting inside the house, she heard someone behind her clearing its throat.

"I believe, Miss Young, you released the revenge mess that's my sister upon us" the same accent as the other Original, she turned around only to see Klaus himself, standing there, there was a polite half smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes. He was angry.

"I didn't know she was going to be alive" she replied, glad to have the door of her house between them. That didn't made her less scared of him

"And somehow, you pulled the dagger out. Something inside your head told you to do that" he said, moving his hands to the back of his waist "I don't like when humans think, it's silly" Klaus was looking right through her

"I'm…I'm Sorry?" she said hiding her body behind the door, only her head could be seen from his side. A laugh went through his lips; it gave her shivers down her spine.

"An apologize isn't enough…" she saw Klaus turning around, frowning at the sight of another person. Soon, she saw that the person was Kol itself.

"Now brother, don't bother my new pet. I am trying to keep her fresh" the man said with a laugh, soon joined by Klaus. This two sure were the creepiest of the brothers "This way, she won't leave the house"

"Apologies, brother. I didn't knew you had an eye for April Young" he eyes her for a moment before walking to the other side of the porch, almost leaving "Then again, I can see she is your type of pet. Just keep her under control. I don't want more people undagged around town"

"I will sure do. Just don't touch her" Kol grabbed his older brother by the hand and they both began a staring contest. Klaus pushed him away slightly and walked off normally of the property. Kol turned around to face her "You should be thanking be, love. House or not he can destroy the property"

"…Thank you. Now you can leave" April said nodding before trying to close the door. "What?" she asked as she saw how he took a step closer

"Come on, invite me inside. I know Elijah and Rebekah are trying to protect you from Klaus. And in my way, so am I" Even if he scared her, he seemed to be telling her the truth

"You bite me yesterday…" she said touching the place where his teeth sank on her skin, even if the mark wasn't there.

"I was hungry. And your neck looked so tasty last night. But I already fed" he said with a hand on his heart and a quick smile on his lips, like he was keeping a secret "Please, darling, I won't bite you"

"No. I have a friend coming over today" she said looking at the streets, she was concerned that having a lot of people wondering around her house would cast the attention of the neighbors

"In the morning, then?" he asked taking a step closer, the only space between them was the door and April soon began to feel nervous. He senses it of course, making him smirk even more "Please?"

"Okay…but if you try anything…" she warned him but he was already gone when she gazed at the porch. Vampires, they needed to stop doing that. It was messing with her head. With a push, the door was close and she glanced at the clock on the wall. Matt's shift will be done in 4 hours. April decided to take a nap and then a quick shower.

She was having a date with Matt Donovan as well a late night visit of a vampire? This was the weirdest day in her life.


	8. Thursday Night Fever

Note: Yes, Kol corrupting April is something I love it! And yes, last night I saw Dracula, the Francis Coppola version and I was hooked, so I had a little inspiration on that matter. I am going on a holiday break so the chapters might be uploading later than these ones.

**Chapter Seven: Thursday Night Fever**

After her shower and her afternoon nap, April took a shower, she always took her time inside the shower, letting the water fall on her body and letting the thoughts invade her mind. Why would a vampire stalk her from all the people? She lived in Mystic Falls, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to come back to Mystic Falls again in the first place, her father sent her to Boarding School for a reason. But she back no, and there was no chance to turn back. She was sure that Kol would search for her and this Klaus guy would be bad news for her eventually.

And let's not put the issue of being killed aside, she still have at least, another four days before the safety of not being turned into a vampire. Right now, she needed to concentrate in her kind of a date with Matt Donovan. She was really going that direction…and she remember Rebekah and now feels kind of guilty. But then again, with Matt they were friends for the moment.

The doorbell rang and she went downstairs, revealing in the other side of the door, the blonde quarterback "Hey there Matt" she was almost going to invite him to get inside but she remember…he was human.

"Hey. Sorry if this is late." She shakes her head closing the door behind them as she lead him to the living room, where the television was on "So…you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. I have a few choices here" April laughs and shows him the DVD shelves in her house. They decided to go and watch the first Pirate of the Caribbean movie. They needed a movie to relax and have fun.

It felt rather natural, having Matt around with her, they talked about a couple of stuff during the movie and he moved his arm around her neck smoothly, making her move closer on the parts of the skeleton, because they were scary, even if April wouldn't say it out loud. A few times they stared at each other and shared a little moment of understanding. They were both humans merged into this mess alongside with Jeremy…she understood why Matt was protecting her.

"I used to have such a crush on you" she revealed watching one of the scenes randomly. Matt stares at her in confusion "When you were dating Elena, a few years ago. You used to visit her when she was babysitting me. I was….13 or 13. You two were 15 or so" she chuckles seeing the smile

"Well, that was cute; I always thought you had a crush on Jeremy when you were little. You two were always playing games together" April laughs looking at the ground, because it was cute, thinking of that time.

"Hm. I guess maybe I had the crush on both" she chuckles and in response Matt gave her a mischief look. The move was soon over and Matt decided it was time to go.

"You should spend holidays with the rest of the group in the Gilbert lake house. I know this is your first Christmas without all your family" April nodded, taking his words into consideration. "Call me when you decide"

"Sure. We talk tomorrow at school" they said goodbye and with a quick kiss on the cheek, Matt went down to his truck and soon was gone in the streets.

April went to her room and change into more comfortable clothes now that she was all alone in her house. She went for her night clothes, a short and a big shirt she used to steal from her dad. She took a book from her night table and began to read it, Dracula…yes, she was reading that. After all it was for Literature class, and she couldn't afford loosing the years.

A knock on her window woke her up from the chapter of the book; she was amazed by the love triangle between Jonathan, Mina and Dracula. Wait. A knock on the window? Coming closer to her bedroom window she saw Kol standing there with his signature smile. She leaned closer open it

"Don't tell me you forgot your dark prince was visiting you in the night, love" he said mocking her expression. This made her blush "Now. You promised to invite me in…" he said chantey, waiting for her invitation.

"Fine…you can come in" she said finally and when she opens her eyes to see him, he was already on her bed, with the book she was previously reading on his hand "Give me that! I need it for school"

He was faster though, and moved the book away, now he was standing in the other side of the room "What a lovely book. It has a few mistakes of course, but I love it" he said truly before using vamp speed, dropping the book on the bed and make her stumble at the proximity. He held her from the waist, his cold hands on her skin. "Would you like to be my Mina?" he whisper

April swallowed at the proximity, his body was way too close as well as his head, he was watching her, observing every move she was making "I…Mina was Dracula's reincarnation of his past love…I don't think I am that"

He chuckles "Of course not. But you are a virgin, as well as an innocent and young girl. Who happens to be my little pet; just like Dracula, you're an obsession" he said, brushing his fingers over her cheek, sending her to heaven and then straight to hell.

"Why? I'm just a girl" he takes another step closer and keeps his eyes on hers all the time. April swears she can't breathe at the moment

"Maybe because of that. Because you're too young, too pure for this dreadful town. I am wondering how did you survived this long" he was always whispering his hand tugging a stray of hair behind her ear before smirking down to her "I can still taste your blood in my mouth. Sweet and clean. It makes my mouth droll" his fingers traded the line of her jaw line

"….Thank you? I don't know what to say about that" She stutters before taking a long breath "Why you are here, though?" she asked, curious

"Seems like my sister wants you to be protected, correct? I agreed with her on doing that while my big brother is around with some business" he explained lying down on a side of the bed like it was his. "Come on then, let me watch you sleep as a common stalked will do" he teased and she can't help but laugh

"If you try anything…you won't see the day" she warned him in her best attempt to look tough. But she believe him somehow, he was there to protect her, just like Rebekah and Elijah was.

April lay down on the bed, her head to the other side, not wanting to see his smirk while she tried to sleep. She was beginning to wonder how she really was going to get away from this mess. She was being protected by the original family.


	9. Love Bites

Note: Kol will always try to bite April. He just loves her blood, and yes, as for now, he is addicted to it because April is a virgin. But as the story progresses, it will become something else.

**Chapter Eight: Love Bites**

Sleeping that night was rather pleasant. The only part she wasn't fond of was the one where she kept having…bloody dreams about Kol. Him biting her in the neck again and the most surprising thing, she was letting him do it. And he then shared blood with her. This dream, she was sure it made her blush while sleeping because she woke up with her cheeks burning from a recent flush. She had heard from Rebekah that blood sharing was something very personal between two people. Maybe that is why she felt close to Elijah now? Like he was the big brother she always wanted.

But with Kol…the dreams gave her other feelings, she wasn't seeing him as a brother, she was seeing him as a potential lover or worse, even boyfriend, which was stupid because the only thing that he wanted was to eat her. Literally. And then, she remembers he was watching her sleep. She was up in a heartbeat, feeling a soft laughs coming from her bed. Kol was there, the same clothes he was wearing on the night before.

"Nice shorts" he said pointing out at her night snorts, maybe too short "It makes your skin look so tempting. You might want to cover yourself. I can't resist myself for too long" he said dramatically, a hand on his heart. Again, she was blushing

"Asshole" she whispers before moving to her closet picking up some clothes to change, she had school in a few hours. But he was beside her in no time, closing the closet "What are you doing?"

"You're going with me to the Mikaelson house. My little sister said it's time to have a big family reunion" he said with a smirk on his lips taking a step back "And it does concern you, my little pet. So I suggest you to change into something nice." He opened the closet again as April observed him

"Why it does concern me?" she folds her arms around her chest

"Because, Klaus wants your head in a stick, as well other deep matters and we can protect you if you are around us. Bekah already called you sick on school" he said with another smirk as she picked up some clothes for the evening

April sighed. She was now part of this, and she was taking it surprisingly well, maybe Rebekah was going to help her find the truth about her dad's death, just like she promised her a long time ago. She leaved the clothes on the bathroom, and gave Kol a look. "You can't stay here. I'm going to shower and then to change"

"Not even a peak, love?" he said taking a few steps closer to her, his hand on her waist abruptly bringing her closer to his body. "Those shorts are really teasing me, your skin is so tempting" he began to make circles on her tummy and she felt how her heart pumped against her chest "Or maybe another bite?"

"…Rebekah would notice if you did something to me" she whispers, eyed him for a moment, the intensity of his stare was dazzling. That's when she remembers he didn't leave the house in all night. He must be hungry "You will heal me….if I let you do it?"

"Of course, love. I would my big brother giving me a chat of how to treat a pet" he said with a smile on his face, his fingers brushing on the edge of her shirt, going up until they found her neck and pushed the hair off "Truth is, this won't hurt much as the last time" he whispers against her neck and she can fell how his teeth grown and penetrate again the skin of her neck.

The pain was there, of course. But it was less than the first time, maybe because she was scared, or maybe because she was struggling. Maybe it was because he was being gentle. His other hand was holding her from the waist, keeping her body steady and close to hers. After a few minutes he stretched his head and his face returned to normal. She never saw his vampire face really well; after all, she saw it on the night. He bites his wrist and offers it to her.

"Come on, drink. A promise is a promise, try not to enjoy it much, love" he said joking as April gently took his hand on hers and brought the wound to her mouth only drinking a few drops, the taste of blood was disgusting, then again, she was only human. "Good then. Now shower and we go"

"…Okay" she turned around glancing over her shoulder seeing how he sat down on the bed again, giving her a mischief look. April looked the door of the bathroom just in case.

The wound on her neck wasn't there anymore. Her shower only lasted 20 minutes and she put on some clean clothes. She was with a towel around her shoulders as she saw Kol standing there on the room with her bag in hand. Thank god he didn't saw her draws in the morning.

"Let's go, pet. No time to waste here" he motion her to go down to the car, she closed her house and sat down on the car. They didn't spoke on the ride to the Mikaelson house. Until she saw the mansion. She knew they were probably richer than anyone in Mystic Falls, but damn…that house was amazing. Elijah opened the door for her and as a gentleman of his time, offers her a hand to get out of the car.

"Welcome, Miss Young, to our house. We must tell you, you are safe here…Klaus promised not to harm you, at least for the moment" he said with a reassuring smile. He stopped observing her for a moment before shooting Kol a look "Let's get inside. I think Rebekah is dying to see you."

"Oh. Why is that?" she asked curious as she saw in amazement that the house was even bigger than she thought on the inside

"You're the first friend she has in years apart from her family. She won't let you get hurt. And she wants something you girls called…a girl's night?" Elijah's arm rested gently on her waist as he guide her to the living room. She couldn't help that Elijah was a charmer back in the day, with his politeness and manners. While Kol was the heartbreaker.

"April, finally, I was worrying my brother eaten you" the blonde vampire said taking a few steps to her friend and separating her from Elijah gently, as she shot Kol a glance, the same one that Elijah did "Come. Let's go upstairs, there is a small part of the story you need to know"


	10. Interview with the Originals

Note: I am so glad to hear people actually like this story. I was also thinking of making a series of one-shots concerning my favorite ships or crackship for April. But that is a project I am working on. Right now this is my only active story and I plan on stick with it for a while.

**Chapter Nine: Interview with the Originals**

Rebekah's room was even bigger than she could imagine, they spent the afternoon inside of the room, where Rebekah gave her a heart to heart confession about The Five, a group of hunters, she told her about Alexander, the hunter she once fell in love and promised to be married and how he betrayed her and her family. How Klaus was the one to release her because of his werewolf side. With that information April knew, that Rebekah was always going to forgive him and stand by his side. They were family.

And then it was dinner time. It surprised her she was staying in the Mikaelson house for dinner and it seems, Rebekah wanted her to spend the night as well. Talking about awkward, right? Although Rebekah was sure Klaus wouldn't try anything to harm her, they decided it was better for her not to be alone in the house. Elijah brought her some clothes from her house, to change into something more comfortable.

Changing clothes in a house full of Originals vampires, April couldn't help but to feel watched. She was going to share room with Rebekah so she was standing there, changing her shirt for the new one Elijah brought her, and she had to admit that the man had a better taste in clothes than she had. It made her look thinner and at the same time, it stands out her hair. They always told her she looked like her mother when she was younger. April touched a stray of her hair.

"I think you are looking ravishing, love" she turned out slowly at the sight of Kol standing in the door, a smirk on his face

"I haven't finished changing, Kol" she can't help but laughs as she goes to the bed and grabs one of the trousers and the heels Elijah brought her "I would finish soon if you weren't inside"

"Are we going to have this discussion again? I just want to take a look on your skin, love" he said repeating the words he said to her in the morning and April gave him a look "Fine, fine. The truth is, the Mikaelson family is holding another masquerade party and you are invited" April frowns "Another plan to kill Klaus, probably a failing one…"

"Oh, right. I guess I don't have another choice. I am already into this mess" the girl sighs, pulling her hair out of her face and turns to the bathroom. She bumped into Kol's chest in her way

"Look at me" Kol words shock her on how demanding he was with her "You're my pet, mine. I won't let anyone hurt you but me" he explained and somehow she found comfort in those words "Change quickly, we don't like to wait"

She went down a couple of minutes later, her heels making some noise as she enter the room. The tension was in the air and she could almost feel it with her hands. Rebekah offers her a gentle smile before motion her to sit next to her in the table. April nods, moving to that side of the table. Kol disappeared from the room while Klaus and Elijah sat down in the other side, facing the two girls. Klaus gave the human girl a sinister smile that made her shivers while they eat in silence.

"Alright. Someone needs to cut down this deadly silence." Klaus said dropping his fork in the table and shooting her a glance "I think you have a few questions, Miss Yong. Unfortunally, I won't answer to them with my family over here"

"Don't be shy now, Niklaus" Elijah said glancing between the quiet April and Klaus "We know everything about you killing your hybrids. April just wants to know why you want the cure for vampirism"

"Only that? Simple. Your little friend Elena turned into a vampire, without the human doppelganger's blood making new hybrid is useless" the man said, resting his hands in the edge of the table. April was shocked to learn that Elena was also a vampire.

"Why didn't you tell me that Elena was one of them as well?" she asked the blonde vampire before standing out, she didn't knew why but she was both angry and sat at the same time. "I mean…if she is now one, what stops me from becoming one?" April saw the looks on the Originals faces "I need some air"

April went outside of the house and started to storm off to the woods. Why she was so angry they didn't tell her Elena was a vampire? Elena was her support when she came back to town, and also when her dad was out and she took care of her, just after her mom died. Maybe because Elena was the only connections to her past or maybe because she saw herself being Elena in a few years, even if it sounded silly. She was sure she needed a jacket, but she was angry and the wind was the least of her concerning at the moment.

"You will get a cold, love. Come inside" Kol's voice made her stop walking and she turned to face him

"What stops every other vampire to turn me into one now that Elena is one as well? I mean, she was the most important human and suddenly all the attention is coming to me" Kol was already too close from her at this point and made her stop talking as he trapped his hand on her throat, not too gentle or too strong.

"No one is going to turn you except for me, okay? I told you. .Mine" he said as his grip in her neck began to stop and he brushed his fingertips on her neck "My pet, my blood. You understand me?" April swallowed

"Y-Yes" April cocked her head to one side, almost exposing her neck again to him. His eyes soon filled with hunger but he released her neck completely and turned around

"You better get inside the house. Rebekah wants to talk to you" he said as he disappeared into the night.


	11. Show Me Your Teeth

Note: Chapter is shorter than others! But Merry Christmas you all! Kol and April's relationship is getting quite intense here. This chapter has a little part from Bekah's point of view in a third person.

**Chapter Ten: Show me your Teeth**

When she returned to the Mikaelson mansion, she was glad to only found Rebekah in there. Klaus was in his studio, the blonde vampire said and Elijah was also in there talking some business with him. Sometimes those two seemed more like business partners than brothers for April, they way they spoke to each other.

Rebekah decided to give her room to herself, seeing how it could be awkward sleeping with a vampire in the same place. Rebekah didn't want to push the matter into April.

If it was for her, April would had been send home but she knew her brother Klaus wasn't the one to keep his promises and felt April was safer with them around. And the blonde vampire knew his brother Kol was feeling a little obsessed over her friend, this annoyed her but at the same time it was helpful. Kol was protective of his little pets while they were alive. And she wanted to keep it that way.

"You shouldn't be thinking that hard, sister. You will get old" a mocking voice came from the other side of the door as Klaus stepped inside the place. Rebekah gave him an annoying look "Still mad at me because I dagger you?"

"What do you think, Nik? Can't help it when your brother stabs you again with the help of her ex" she said folding her arms around her chest walking to stood in front of her brother "And let's not forget the fact you want to kill my only friend"

"She is human Bekah, dear. She will die sooner or later. She lives in Mystic Falls" Klaus rolls his eyes, hands resting on the small space behind his back as his circle his sister "She is just too pure. She is…just like when you were human. That's why you want to protect her" Klaus pointed at her with a mocking smile

"If you dare to touch her, Niklaus…I will end you. I don't care if that ends the life of Stefan and the others" Rebekah took another step closer to him and gave him a hard look. Rebekah was taking care of April like she was something valuable.

"We will see, sister. Remember your promise, Always and Forever" and with that, Klaus was gone of her room, leaving Rebekah alone with her thoughts.

Meanwhile, April was already in her bed, reading another chapter of Dracula for her Literature class, thank god Elijah had a few old books to lean her while she was there. She had her pijamas back home so she was using one of Kol's old shirts. She tried to ignore but she couldn't, the shirt had Kol's colony. And it was damn addictive she found herself taking a deep breath.

"Now love, you look like you are enjoying yourself" Kol was on the other side of the bed, legs crossed, hands resting on his stomach and a smug look on his face. April's face felt like burning as her cheeks turned red "I love it when you do that. I swear I can already feel the blood from here"

"You should learn to knock. I am kind of getting tired of these entries" April said closing the book and resting it on her laps, hearing him chuckle in the process

"I bet you love it, especially because I appear in your bed" he moves his eyebrows leaning closer to her neck and April gave in a nervous laugh. He moved even closer, moving the book to the night table. "You look lovely with my shirt on. It's a lovely vision." He said his fingers brushing on the edge of her collar shirt "You can keep it"

"I don't know…" she said biting the inside of her lip, the proximity making her even more nervous, and he loved every second of it "It's yours"

"And I want you to wear it. Always when I am around you in the night" he said with a smirk on his lips as he kissed the side of her neck, in the same spot where he bite her hours ago, making shiver in the process "Would you do that for me, sweetheart?" he kissed her neck again, lower this time

April gains some strength and nodded "O-Okay…if you want me to" she said with a pressed smile against her lips as he raised his eyes to meet her blue ones. He slowly moved to be on top of her body, making her uncomfortable "What are you doing?"

"Gave in" she frowns and he moves closer to her face, his lips brushing the side of her cheek before his eyes meets hers again "Give in to me, April. Come on, pet." He whispers against her ear as she feels his hands began to search under the shirt her waist.

"Kol! I can feel you and hear you trying to grope my friend! Drop it or you are Original dead meat!" the blonde vampire's voice make her gasp in surprise as well a tiny bit of annoyance as Kol got up from the bed

"Next time will be, love. Sweet Dreams" he said closing the door of the room before leaving April alone with her thoughts. Right now she felt like she needed a good sleep and a good shower rather than reading a book.


	12. Monsters Under The Bed

Note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews and I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! My series of one shot will be written in a few days, I have until 6/1/13 to at least write two more chapters. This chapter is also filler, only with more exposition about April and Kol and their dynamic.

**Chapter Eleven: Monsters under the bed**

Waking up in the Mikaelson house was weird. She could hear the voices of Rebekah and Klaus discussing something in the corridor and then their voices began to disappear. April thought she was causing too much trouble having everyone trying to protect her and having the big bad Hybrid following very closely. Rebekah once told her he was mad and he would come to his senses. Protecting her was giving him time to cold down about her. She already knew too much for a simple human.

She changed her shorts for some jeans and the heels, already making her bag again to leave; she needed to leave to her own house. She already missed school the day before; she couldn't have that privilege anymore. Sneaking out was easier than she thought, seeing she was in the first floor of the big Mansion. Her house was a few blocks away and she needed the walk. Soon, she heard her cell phone ringing:

_See you at football practice?-Matt_

April smiled down at the message; it seemed he was already used to have her around in the practice. Soon she replied.

_Sure, I will bring you something to eat_

_U R awesome _

The girl giggles at the smile face he sent her and slipped her cell phone into her pockets, checking the time. It was early so she had at least one more hour before classes started again. Seeing her neighborhood, April sighed, finally she could have some time to herself. She reached her house keys without any complications and soon she was in the kitchen, with a big bowl of cereal in her hand, sitting down in the kitchen counter. Thinking about nothing special. Finishing the bowl she leaved it on the sink and went upstairs to grab her books.

That's when she noticed something. She was still wearing Kol's shirt. A blush appeared on her lips and she hated herself for having such a reaction of only thinking about that little thing. After making her bag April looked at herself in the mirror as she began to put the shirt away. At the edge of her cleavage, she suddenly saw Kol appear behind her with a smug look on his face, making her gasp as his hands grip on her waist.

"You're a very naughty girl, April. Sneaking out on the Original family" he whisper on her ear, his eyes on the mirror, watching her as well, one of his arms went around her waist as the other decided to brush its fingers over the edge of the collar neck. "And you kept the shirt."

"Y-You told me to" a proud laugh escape his lips and he nodded, gripping more her waist and pulled her completely close at him, no space between their bodies. "Kol. Stop"

"I told you to keep it, you do it. You let me bite you…I think you enjoy this" He laughs against her neck, kissing the side of her vein as she could feel his cold breath there. "You like the idea of being corrupted" he kept kissing her neck and moved gently her shirt on her shoulder side, giving it a bite. A human bite. April tremble under the touch "Give in to me, April. Let me have you and fill you completely"

"…You're wasting your time with me Kol…" she said feeling herself being turned around, facing him, she had to stretch her neck to see him properly.

"Sweetheart, I have all the time in the world. And I already told you…you are my pet" he said and a second later, thanks to the vamp speed, she was under his body, in the bed. Both of his arms on her sides. "Have I told you that you look incredible irresistible with my shirt?" he said in a low tone, his hands wrapping around her wrist and placing her hands above her head.

"I think you did a few times…yeah" April moved uncomfortably under him before biting the inside of her lip, nervous. Why was he always doing this to her? "Leave me, Kol. I'm going to be late for school" the last word was cut off at the feeling of his lips pressed on the skin of her neck, just like the night before. His lips were tender and the same time, possessive, like he wanted to make sure no one else was doing this to her.

"You see, love. I can't leave now. And you don't want me to leave" he whispers again, he was strong enough to hold both of her tiny hands in one of his while the other went under the shirt "Why don't you just gave in?"

April looked away, as a blush crept on her cheeks, making them a soft red. She eyed him for a moment before realization appeared on his lips, like he had forgotten something about her. A smirk appeared on his lips as he kissed her jaw line, his hand moving to her stomach.

"You're a virgin. I almost forgot. Mind me if I do the honors?" he asked leaning closer, his lips just above hers. With a little movement of her legs, she was out of his reach and she found herself shaking with nerves "Come on love"

"I'm going to be late for school. Stop it, Kol" she said with a hard look on her face, fixing the shirt on her shoulder, soon he was closer to her, backing her against the wall, the smirk on his lips was gone

"I don't like the tone. And you know what else I don´t like? That little Matt Donovan" he said trapping her body on the wall and his body "He looks at you and I can see how you feel about him. And I don't like it. You are mine, darling; get it on your head." One of his hands trace she side of her mouth "I also know how you feel about me, babe. You can't resist me" his breath was hot against her mouth as they were inches apart

He gave her one last look before kissing the corner of her mouth, it send her right straight to heaven and made her stay in hell. He knew her reaction, heart beating faster, her breathing increased and her pupils dilated. He brushes his lips over hers, and then…he was gone. April released the breath she was holding and stared at every side of her room; on the bed, there was a red rose and a little note there _"Mine-K"_


	13. Inglorious Bastards

Note: Thank you all for the reviews of this story. I don't know when I will end it. Probably when the show returns from the hiatus. Under the Mistletoe will be updated in a few days and I will try to have two kisses there. Oh and it might get steamy between April and Kol here. Oh and Happy New Year!

**Chapter Twelve: Inglorious Bastards**

The rose was a nice touch, and she probably would feel flattered if it wasn't for the true meaning behind it. Kol was expecting her to be his, completely, being of his property, drinking her blood and taking her. He wasn't discussing it with her; somehow he saw something on her interesting and decided to play with her. She wonders how many girls suffered the same fate over the years. Going to school that afternoon made her feel dizzy. Like if she had Kol watching over her at all time. She had gym class while the cheerleaders trained for the big Saturday game, the others trained.

She wasn't never good at sport, she always saw herself as someone too chubby and short to be a good athlete. But she holds herself pretty good on the running track. But she was too distracted to see a stone in the middle of her way and tripped over it, hurting her knee and elbow as she found her way to the floor. Most of the guys around were to see what happen. For the corner of her eye she saw how Matt offers her a hand to help her.

"I can't get up. My feet hurts" she complained as she tried to force herself to stand up, she didn't want to be weak, no more pity over the orphan daughter of the Pastor. Matt places one hand over her shoulder

"Hey hey, don't force yourself. Let me help you" he smiles at her tenderly before wrapping one arm around her waist to held her tight and the other behind her knees, to pick her up bridal style. She was blushing bright red "You're cute when you do that."

"Uh, thanks. I can't control it" she explains with a little smile lingering on her lips which he returned as he takes her to the lockers.

"You get changed and then go to the nursery. It looks pretty bad" he said taking a closer look at the knee as he put her down in the bench inside the girl lockers "Maybe you should go home after this" April shakes her head

"I want to see you in the practice. I promised. Just let me cure these wounds and then I can go "she pressed her lips together and Matt just nods, his fingers cherishing the side of the knee wound, trying to calm down the pain. They stared at each other for a moment, April bite her lip at how intense this was getting, realizing now how close they were

"Thank you." He finally said "None of my friends seems to stay to see me practice. It's nice to have someone" suddenly she finds herself a lot closer to him than before, almost feeling his breath on her cheek as she turned to see him. If she moved closer one bit…they could kiss

There was a knock on the door and the coach appeared there, checking everything was okay, Matt cleared his throat "I think I should go. See you later, right?" April blushed and just nodded. He hesitated on leaving before finally crossing the door. Leaving her alone.

She reached for her stuff inside the locker, changing her shirt for a new one, trying not to get the shirt bloody with her blood. Her fingers brushed the side of the wound and brought the fingers to her nose, smelling the blood carefully. The memory of Kol's and Elijah's blood on her mouth came to mind.

"Tempting, isn't it?" a voice as approaching her slowly. Kol was there, even if his voice tone was the same as usual, his face was darker, he was not happy, that she could tell. "The blood. It rushes all over our bodies but some people can't handle it. But you're now curious" he took a seat next to her, the same spot were Matt was moments ago "I can smell him from here. That Golden boy was here"

"Kol, please…"April tried to explain even if she had nothing to explain to him but he gives her a hard look, making her stop talking. He taps his fingers on the knee wound before tasting the blood on his fingers.

"I told you I don't like the way he looks at you. You can't have us both dear, and trust me. You don't want me to kill him" his fingers move to her mouth and then to her neck "You understand that?" the raven haired beauty nods before a smirk shows on his face. Soon after, he bites his wrist, forcing the blood on her mouth, she protested for a moment before seeing how her wounds were now healed.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked once he retrieved his wrist from her mouth, he glances over her for the side "This is the second time you are giving me your blood…"

"So you're thankful to me. And…if you turn into a vampire, there is a chance you will be sired to me" April frowns before standing up testing her knee as she pulled her bag out of the locker, he does the same, taking some steps to her "You see, a vampire gets sired to the one whose blood was on their system at the time of their death. Most of the time this sire bond never shows, other times its obvious. Like my brother and his hybrids"

"What you're saying is that makers and the turned vampire have a deeper connection" April tried to catch up, Kol nodded so she decided she at least was right on something. Her back hits the locker behind her as he catches her waist, gripping her sides "Kol…"

"Wouldn't you like that? Being a vampire gives you power and respect. You would be stronger" his face is inches away from her face, his hand on her waist slowly pulling the shirt up "No one could resist your charm. But they won't have you because you will be mine" his words made her shiver under his touch before he brushes his lips on hers "No one kissed you. Not properly"

"W-What?" she cleared her throat, her blush giving her away, she feels how he gives her lips a peak before she saw his face turns darker than before, something shining on his eyes

"Let's change that, shall we?" and he crushes his lips over hers. April protest, her tiny hands hitting the sides of his shoulders, trying to release herself from the grip, but he was stronger and soon he is gripping both hands so she couldn't fight him.

His mouth become more demanding on the kiss, April tried to keep up with her little to no experience on the matter, the tension on her shoulders relaxing as he kissed her. She gasps once one of his hands get to her lower hip and grip there, pushing her close to his body. He took this change as an invitation to explore her mouth.

Her hands wrap on his shoulders tight before she feels him bite her lip, feeling the fangs bite there as he drank some tiny blood from there. He stops there, pulling away realizing humans needed to breathe. She saw some of her blood on his lower lip and some thought came on her mind; she wanted to lick it.

"Now you know what you will get if you come with me" he said giving another peak on her lips before taking a few steps away from her. April gets distracted as the bell rings and soon, he is away, another rose in the bench of the lockers. No card this time, but she knew it was him.

"I'm not going to escape from this, am I?" she asked loud to herself before going to the nursery, she needed to grab something and pretend her knee was still hurt. Matt's practice was soon going to begging.


	14. Sire Bond

Note: Well I think I will keep this story until the show returns! This chapter will involve more about the Sire Bond. This is my theories on how it works, so bare with me. And also, Elijah and Rebekah are back to give some exposition as well as Klaus.

**Chapter Thirteen: Sire Bond**

Somehow she managed to get some clean bandages for her not hurt knee from the nurse and wrapped it around her knee, to make it look like she was still hurt. She walked supporting her waiting in one leg, the hurt sensation still on her feet so it wasn't hard. April reached the grades of the football field, the feeling of Kol's lips still on hers. He actually kissed her and it surprises her that she didn't want him to stop once she was used to him. Her first kiss was blow minding and with an Original Vampire.

She distracted herself for a moment watching Matt playing on the field, the big game was close and he was making a lot of effort on playing it right. He sends her a smile from the field and started talking with the others. April felt special, having his attention….but Kol was wondering around her mind. The sound of her phone brought her back to reality. It was from Rebekah.

_We need to talk, come home at night?_

April sighed before replying to the message: "_Sure. Be there at 8"_ and she turned her cell-phone off when she saw Matt approach her, he looked a bit concerned "What's wrong?" she asked, adjusting the jacket on her shoulders.

He groans, sure he wasn't happy about this "The coach wants us to stay another hour to practice. I can't take you home today" April gave him a little smile which he returned, releasing the air he was holding "I'm sorry"

"Hey, that's okay. Tomorrow will be another day, right?" she said as she stood up, making a little effort on her not so injured leg, Matt gripped her hand gently "What?"

"Would you be my date for the after game party?" his question surprises her, her eyes wide at the thought. Matt Donovan was asking her on a date, and he seemed to really like her. No pity, not puppy eyes, just a genuine question. April gripped gently his hand in return

"Sure, I would love to be your date" both of them laughed after that and he nods, before he kisses her on the cheek, close to the corner of her mouth and freedom her hand. It felt cold once he leaved her, and sighed, it seems she would be going to the Mikaelson house again a little bit earlier than she thought.

She took her car right now, she was still getting used to have one, so she was extremely careful to use it rightfully. Once she arrived at the house, she saw Elijah standing there, like he was expecting her. He open the door for her once she parked and help her out of the car, he sure was a gentleman.

"This way, Miss Young. I believe my reckless brother gave you this afternoon some words that might have confused you" he said giving her a little push inside the house with his hand resting on her back. She felt more comfortable this way going inside, even when she saw Klaus was there, looking at her closely.

"Ah, April, you're here" he said with a mocking tone at Rebekah who was smiling bright. Klaus was painting something and April got curious, taking some steps close so that way she could see the painting "You like it?" he asks behind her and April knew he felt her heart beating hard on her chest

"I do…but, it looks lonely" in the middle of the painting there was a wolf, even if he was big and strong, there was sadness in his eyes. Klaus flicked behind her and she could feel his eyes watching her "He is alone, even with all the power he has" and she turns around to face him. There, she sees the same image than with the wolf. Loneliness.

"Well, well, aren't you clever" he passed her and went straight to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of whiskey "I heard my brother talked about the sire bond" he said casually, pouring himself some whiskey. April looked surprised "Hybrid, dear. I can heard everything, and Rebekah here thought Kol would be around you"

"What my brother is trying to say…" Elijah intervened, hands on his pocket and he approached, it always surprised her how calm he seemed about everything. "is that we need to explain the concept even further" April nodded, taking a seat next to Rebekah in the couch before staring at Elijah "A Sire Bond is rare in vampires, but in Hybrids it seems to be a common thing"

"Was a common thing" Klaus said with a flat smile on his lips "The person who gets turn as a hybrid feels loyal to the maker, feels gratitude for realizing them for the pain of turning every full moon" he explained, making his lips wet with the drink "But in vampires…the bond is different. It affects the way you act but not the way you feel about that person. You do what that other person said and wishes. You want to make them happy"

"Kol wants me to be sired to him" April said in a low voice and Rebekah stood up, taking the drink from Klaus hand. He gave her a disapproving look but did nothing. April could see that even after everything they were still family

"That's why he is seducing you as well. He loves having a pet, turn them into vampires and have some fun for a few centuries" she said with a nod of her head "The maker-creation bond is always strong in vampires with or without a sire bond. Especially if they are feelings involved. The maker feels responsible and owner of the creation while this one feels closer to the maker, always around them"

"That's…creepy" April answer exchanging a look between the three siblings "I mean. I knew he was obsessed with me but now…that is just mental"

"It isn't that weird. Vampires do that kind of things all the time, and Kol happens to enjoy doing that kind of thing" Rebekah shudder "He gets lonely I believe, and he just likes a person to protect" she explains with a little smile on her smile "And honestly that would make my life easier. I could get a friend forever"

"You want me to be a vampire?" April open her eyes in surprise, why would someone want to be a vampire? And then she saw the painting again, lonely. Being a vampire or a wolf sometimes makes you a lonely person.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds. You can choose your life style and get to travel around the world" Elijah stated with a sad smile "And I know, Miss Young…that you feel lonely. There is no family around you…"he gave her a sympathetic smile before taking a sit next to her

"We are planning on leaving Mystic Falls" Klaus said standing up and going to the staircase "They want you to join us. You can leave or you can stay here, April. But choose wisely" and then he was gone. April stared at the two other siblings and sighs.

Note: You think April should let Kol or Elijah turn her or she should stay in Mystic Falls with Matt?


	15. Crossroads

Note: I think I will make two final chapters. Like an Alternative ending. One where she does turn into a vampire and other where she decides to leave her human life, but with a twist. The story I think it might have a few more chapters until the end. I was thinking about doing a sequel but then again, I'm not sure.

**Chapter Fourteen: Crossroads**

She spends the rest of her week trying to think about her options. Being a vampire was nothing she ever wanted but now…she wasn't so sure about. Her life as a human was a mess, having no family and little to no friends. But her mind remember her that Matt was there, trying to help her…he was almost an orphan like her as well. But she had nothing else that would hold her back on this town. Specially now …and then Saturday night came. The night of the big game and she had a date with Matt, something she still couldn't believe.

She picked up the first outfit she could find, but something was bugging her as she dressed, Kol. He always popped out of nowhere to bother her when she was changing or in her room, but she haven't seen him for at least that week. Maybe he leaved town before his family…something about that thought made her sad. April shakes her head when she received a text of Matt, telling her the game was about to start. She headed to the big game; the screams of the people could be heard from her place.

She had a seat on the grades, waving at Matt as he made his entrance in the field. She observed as well that Elena and her friends were sitting close, the brunette made a signal so she could sit down with them but she refuses. It was just awkward to hang out around them when she was so close with the Mikaelson family. However she saw Elena's and Stefan's expression change quickly, to someone behind her. She felt how someone began to drag her out of the grades and to the ground.

"I had enough of this, love. You better make your decision now" Kol's voice was filled with anger and he was impatient "I know about your little date with the Golden Boy over there. I don't like it" he made her turn around to face her

"Kol, please. I haven't made my mind yet" she explains trying to release her grip from his arms, but he pushed her closer and again turn her around, one hand on her chest as she saw the others approach. Surprisingly, Rebekah was also there.

"Brother, don't be stupid. Let her go" Rebekah took a step closer but Stefan stop her, a gentle hand on her shoulder, the blonde vampire stopped quickly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm tired of this place, sister. This girl needs to make a choice now" he explains gripping on April's chest. She could see he was growing tired about the amount of people around them. He wanted to talk alone.

"Rebekah" she manage to say getting the blonde's attention "Let me talk to him alone." She doubted for a moment before April spoke again "Please" Rebekah suddenly nodded, letting Stefan wrap one arm around her frame as well as the others. They were alone. Kol slowly loosed the grip around her body and April felt the air getting inside her lungs again.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and she was sure he was calming himself down. Which the changes of mood he had, she was sure he would snap her neck when angry. April decided to give the first word.

"What are you doing?" that came out a bit harsh. Not exactly what she wanted to say or the way that she wanted to tell him "I mean, you can't act like this, Kol…Your obsession with me is out of this world. You need to give me time to-" the feeling of a pair of strong arms around her figure and his lips attacking hers made her stop talking. He was kissing her with determination, possessively. It made her loose balance of her knees, fortunally his grip was stronger and he helps her be steady.

"You drive me crazy, little girl. It's intoxicating" he said, and how low and husky his voice was made her gasp in surprise, he kept her close to his body, their lips barely touching "Your innocence, your scent, your blood, I want all of it. I can't bare the sight of you with that boy" April was speechless "Leave town with me or with my family. But don't stay here"

"Kol…I can't" his eyes set on her mouth, she was biting her lower slight "You have to give me time." she said with a soft sigh coming out of her lips. She felt how he pushed over behind the grades and place her body between his and cold metal

"You think I like this? Klaus is the obsessive one, not me" he said, almost frustrated with himself "How come you are this pure? This innocent, yet not naïve. Be Mine" he said and his lips taste her yet again for a second. "24"

"W-What?" she asks as she gain her breath yet again, a smirk appears on his lips

"I'm 24 years old, in appearance. I would stop insisting when you reach that age. But I like my pet younger than I am" April swallowed. He was being serious about this; he would keep an eye on her until she turns 24. "You could take my offer sooner though. I heard your seventeenth's birthday is close. Do we have a deal?"

April stares at him for a moment…her birthday was only a week away. She had time until then to decide "Yes" Kol seems almost relief at this answer

"I will visit you a few times before that" he said with a quick chuckle before biting her neck in his human form, he enjoyed hearing the sound of her heart beating fast, the way her hands tug in his shirt to pull him closer, shyly "April…" he brushes his lips on her neck, and she knows exactly what he wants.

"Be gentle" was the only thing she said before feeling his teeth on her neck, it didn't hurt, her body already used to the sensation, and actually taking pleasure on his enjoyment of her blood. He drank little though. He was about to clean his mouth when she did it, her finger brushing on his lip.

"Stop driving me crazy, pet. Or I might turn you here and now as well make you mine" he whispers, as he tugs her hair behind her ear before giving her his blood to cure herself.

April sighed when he was gone, returning to the grades as she watched Matt score a touchdown, he send her a smile that made her knees weak. She could choose to live forever with Kol, who would leave her eventually or have a human life with Matt and the others.


	16. Teeth And Crowns

Note: I might be ending this story very soon, maybe two more chapters or one more and then it's over. I am in love with Kolpril but I am trying some other stories, as some of you might see I have a Klebekah/Rebekol story going on. Only four chapters will be made. Oh and someone said that they are already in love. No. Kol is attracted to her because he can't figure her out, April is attracted to him by the attitude he presents and the opportunities he offers her.

**Chapter Fifteen: Teeth and Crowns**

Her date with Matt was wonderful, despite the fact that hour before she was giving the choice of immortality thanks to Kol who was crawling into her skin like decease. Spending time with Matt was nice and it made her feel safe, they even went to a photo booth, and began to take random pictures, the first they went they only made stupid faces but she decided to keep it. God only knows what she would choose in a week. They decided to go for another round of pictures, this time more friendly like. He pulled her closer.

"We should do good faces on this one" he explains as they reached the end of the photos and he stares down at her lips and she knows, she just knows he is going to kiss her. She wants him to do it. He is not sure, she can see him hesitated before she heard the flash of the photo being taken so she does it.

Kissing him feels different than Kol. While Kol is dominant and eager for more, Matt is more gentle, cupping her face with both hands as she kiss her, letting her get used to the sensation before asking for entrance, even while kissing Matt seems like a gentleman. He remembers they need to breath and he rests his forehead on her. She can't help but smile. It feels normal. They both smile before they heard the voices of the other players outside, yelling for them.

April blushes and Matt grabs her hand deciding it's time for her to go home, now it was late. She is glad of this because she actually needs the sleep time and after the loose of blood thanks to Kol she needs it. The ride was quiet, but he never released the grip in her hand as he pulled over at her house.

"I enjoyed this" he finally spoke and she agrees with a nod of her head "Can we do it again? Maybe tomorrow? I know a place you should see" April smiles raising an eyebrow "It's a surprise"

"Fine. Then let's go tomorrow" She agrees and stares at him as he comes closer, kissing her this time slowly, and April feels special. She waves him goodbye and soon drops her jacket in the couch of the living room. She couldn't help but smiles all the way to her room, slowly throwing the heels away. Turning the light on, she can see Kol in her bed, her Miss Mystic Falls crown on his chest, looking at it curious.

"You know, I never got this kind of Pageant. Rebekah was obsessed with these things while younger" he jokes before dropping the crown to one side "But you darling, I believe you deserve this award" she blushes before nodding "So, I'm going to ignore the kiss I saw you giving that Golden Boy and just sit here"

April stares at Kol for a while before standing in front of the bed slowly lying down beside him. She stares at him for a moment "What you said earlier. What if you just grew tired about me?" Kol consider her words for a moment before finally answering

"You always grew tired with the ones you are close with. I often grew tired of my family. But in the end I always come back" he explains and this makes her sigh in relief. She wouldn't be alone if she ever turns into a vampire "I did meant my words back there, pet. You are driving me mad over here" Kol rests one hand on his chest before he rolls over his weight, his les parting hers slowly

"Not my fault. I never knew I had a vampire stalker" April rolls her eyes before laughing softly, but Kol's eyes never leave her face "What?" she stares up at him before his hands play with the hem of her shirt

"You don't know the effect you can have on people. It's sad" Kol kisses her forehead, almost too tender to be him, while his hand makes circles under her shirt, in her flat stomach "You made all of my brothers care about you. You made Rebekah care. And you drive me crazy, pet. I wouldn't handle the thought of sharing you with that Matt kid"

"You won't have to. I will make my decision soon" she said hoping that would be enough for him because she honestly couldn't think straight, his hand further down and she couldn't bare it "Kol"

"Let me help with that decision love" he explains, kissing her on the lips, and soon the gentle touch was gone, replaced by a demanding and eager kiss. She slowly wraps her hands on his neck, his body pressed down on hers.

Something came inside of her as she pulled his jacket down over his shoulders and he soon throws it away. April let his hands explore her body innocently before she hears him speak "This could happen all the nights love. Just you and me" and he bites her collarbone, kissing the clever age of her shirt. Then, she feels coldness above her. Her breath is heavy and her heart is beating a mile per hour. To her side, a rose and this time with a present. A necklace but with a blue stone inside, she knew it was called lapis lazuli.

The stone vampires used to protect themselves of the sun. Kol was already giving her a necklace.


	17. From A Man's Eyes

Note: This story is also coming to an end very soon. Tell me, which pairing you would like to see me writing? Of the vampire diaries of course. This chapter is filler; inner thoughts on Kol's point of view, just to see what's happening inside his head and the decisive moment in April's life. Oh and look to the last note after the chapter

**Chapter Sixteen: From a Man's eyes**

The first time Kol saw sweet, innocent and shy April Young was on her trip back to Mystic Falls, she saw how her car broke down in the road, miles away from the Welcome sign. He smirks to himself, knowing he got himself a new prey, easy. But then he saw her crying, her knees drop to the ground, as she covers her mouth with one hand. He stops, hiding behind the wood as he observes her with curious eyes. But soon, the girl was on her feet again, like nothing happen and starts walking to the town, leaving the car secure there. She follows, of course, and they come close to the bridge. There, she simply observes the water before dropping a rosary and he heard her whisper "Goodbye father" and the rosary drowns.

That was the first time he was curious about her, the girl was strong, and shows herself as innocent with a heart of gold. He is fascinated by the way she expresses herself, "I'm not much of a grief" which he found curious, knowing she cried her heart out to her father. That day in the church, he smells pure blood from away. _Her_ blood. She knows it's hers because of the smell. Pure as a virgin, which she was. Untouched, his fangs almost came out at the thought of tasting that blood. But he saw her giggling with those two kids, Jeremy and Matt and he didn't liked it.

But the definition of pure attraction became aware when he saw her in the distance with that red dress, in the arms on the Golden Boy, as she won Mystic Falls pageant. That it when he decided it was time to make her his. In every way possible. A vampire. He could teach her, make her be amazing and feared but always his.

Because Kol Mikaelson didn't share his pets with anyone. So when he heard that his dear brother would probably kill her after releasing Rebekah's body. He had to interfere. The girl had spunk, challenging him in some way and definitely tempting him without even realize. But he grew to care about her, too much. And it was fucking annoying. He didn't want to care, not after all this year's being a loner, not caring about anyone after being resurrected after 100 years in a coffin.

But this girl brought his feelings back, making him possessive and caring at the same time, giving her the option to turn wasn't in discuss. She was already under his skin and he needed her. He saw how she put the necklace he bought her around her neck and stares at her own reflexion. She wouldn't be alone anymore, not with him around. But that Golden Boy…he was getting inside her mind, giving her human ideas to live.

He knew she would choose being a vampire, and Rebekah confessed to him that even if being a vampire wasn't all good, she wanted a friend with her, and April was that to her. Corrupting her was something he enjoyed, the way her cheeks turned red once he touched her just in the right place and then leaved her there.

"I know you're out there Kol" the girl said softly as she open her bedroom window, Kol smirks _smart girl_, thinking to himself before jumping in the bedroom, looking around as he was interested in something else

"I see you tried the necklace on" he points at the object around her neck before stepping closer to where she was standing. He chuckles as she turns around to see herself again "It looks lovely on you, pet. Stop staring at you" he found it funny how she could be frighten, intrigued and at the same time annoyed by his presence.

"What if I am not good?" she asks him softly and Kol frowns. He knows what she is asking but it sounds stupid to him. With him teaching her, she would be amazing. He wraps his arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Her breaths thicken at the proximity.

"You are going to be great, love." He whispers to give her trust, because that is what it counts, in the last moments how they act. She needed to be brave because if she wasn't, he would grow tired of her.

"Will it hurt?" she turns around, biting her lower lip as she speaks and he decides not to lie. He nods before explaining herself

"Only for a moment. The snapping neck part" she takes a long breath and he traces his fingers on her neck, right above the artery. "Are you asking just for curiosity?" she shakes her head and he feels himself proud. _Yes. Turn to me, love_.

"…I want to be a vampire" A smile creeps on his lips at hearing her words, and his grip on her fragile waist tights even more "Now?" she raises her eyebrow but he shakes his head, using her speed to leave her resting on the bed. Now his hand resting on her sides' possesibly. _Finally. Took her long enough_ he thinks as his eyes linger on her chest and leverage as he undoes the sides of her shirt

"Not now, first I'm going to make a woman out of you, sweet cheeks" his eyes filled with lust as he set her himself on top of her, laughing at how red her cheek were "It won't hurt, just like the bite" and with that Kol kissed her, glad she replied quickly enough.

He would turn her later that night, but first, he wanted to make her his. The only one who took her purity, her innocence? Being her first and the last. He took her as his that night, all teeth and tongue, making her screams his name for more, legs wrapped around his waist. She let him drink her blood one last time as human before she wrapped her body in a sheet, after her first time. Kol sat on her side, a smirk on her lips. _His, and only his._

**Note:** If you want, I can write a more explicit chapter with lemon on it, but seeing how this story is K+ I was thinking of what my readers wanted. :) let me know in a review!


	18. Taken (M rated)

Note: This Chapter contains lemon, also a quick reminder that Kol is somewhat between the age of 20-24 and April is 16 years old. If you don't enjoy age difference or smut, please skip this chapter. Sorry if this sucks, my only lemon experience is role-playing smut. Also, I might make a new Kolpril fic, I have two ideas, one of making an AU of them in a period time and other is them meeting in a ball.

**Chapter Seventeen: Taken (M rated)**

April's breath suddenly become thicken at the feeling of his hand on her body, always touching in the right way, being inexperience, she was having an overload of emotions. She decided to turn into a vampire and now, Kol was trying to make himself the first man to touch her. It was unreal. And she was going to let him, because her body quirked in pleasure. His lips are soft on her neck, nibble the skin there, marking her, distracting her from his right hand which now travel under her shirt, cupping one of her breast, making her gasp.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" Kol breaths her neck essence, before laughing against the skin at her _oh so pure_ reaction at a gentleman's touch. Because he was going to be gentle, at least this one time. "Just relax"

April did what she was told before feeling herself being pushed up, in a sitting position, making her feeling his already growing length between her legs, the red slowly creeping on her cheeks. He decides to tease her, pressing her harder on his length, making her quirk in pleasure. His eyes met his and without leaving them, his hands push the shirt which she was sleeping on to the floor "Just gorgeous" he mutters as his hand press against her stomach, making her hum in pleasure and anticipation.

Her hands try to work their way into his t-shirt, and he help her knowing her intentions as she saw how his muscles stretches to reveal his very tone body. She can see some scars though, maybe from when he was human. But when his hand travels again to cup her breast she can think straight. His other hand steady her around the waist, before his lips go to between her breast, just brushing her lips against the skin, making her close her eyes. She heard a click and soon her bra is gone as well.

"Come on, pet. Nothing to be ashamed" Kol whispers against one of her nipples, just kissing it. They could have all the time on the world to try new things. He was growing aroused by every minute. Her inexperienced hands work on the belt of his pants and he growls at the many images running on his mind. Once it's done, he pin her around to the bed, and his fingers brush against the hem of her night shorts and she raises her hips, suddenly wanting more of that touch "easy, love. We are just starting this" he smirks and his hand touches her again, lower this time and April feels like heaven.

His hands work on her, through the thin cloth of her shorts before slipping his fingers inside her underwear, he smirk feeling how easy this girl was getting herself excited, then again, she was a virgin, one touch and she was ready. But he wanted to tease just a little more. Her back arches as she feels a intrusion in her wetness, he had two fingers inside her, not being gentle at all the way his fingers moved inside her, she roll her eyes inside her head as he hit the tender spot, making her moan.

Her hands grip on his shoulders, nails digging on the skin, hurting him just a little and making him growl again, arousing him more if that was possible. She is driving him crazy without knowing, the way her lips are partially open, breathing heavily. His mouth attacks hers, claiming her as he kissed her roughly, and the rhythm of her heart making him stop pumping into her his fingers. He didn't want her to finish. Not without him.

"You are so warm and ready for me" he whispers on her ear before kissing her again, his hands pulling his trousers and underwear down, he gives himself a moment to contemplate her, taking every inch of her body in his mind before one hand grab her wrists and place her arms above her head, his grip strong enough for her not to be easy to release. The other guide himself on her entrance "now love, this will hurt just a little" she nods, feeling every length of him inside her body, her walls closing around him before she felt the pain, closing her eyes shut down.

"It hurts" she whispers but he doesn't replies, just let her adjust to his side, he thrust one time inside of her, before repeating his actions until her expression softens, and her mouth is hanging open again, the pleasure taking over the pain "…more. Kol, please" he obliges to her request, taking up some speed as well using his free hand to place one of her legs around his waist, going deeper inside her. He bites her neck, making her moan again. He wanted her to be sore in the morning, to beg his name.

"Come on, love. Scream my name" his voice is demanding and husky and she tangles the other leg around him, moving forward with him. She was a quick learner, she bites her lip, not wanting to scream "Do it" the thrust inside of her, hitting her in the right spot and she feel her lip bleed at the strength "Say it" the thrust again and she feel herself loose, the muscles of her stomach tensing as she arches her back.

"…God, Kol, please" she is begging and he complains, kissing her neck, jaw and rest his lips upon hers as he feels her heart beat faster, reaching her climax, soon he follows her, the grip on her hand going stronger as his body find the release. April kisses his neck tenderly, and for a moment he thinks he could do anything for another of those tender touches. Kol collapses on top of her, feeling her chest going up and down, trying to control her breath and then he moves to the side, staring at her. She soon returns the gaze, too tired to speak.

"Now you're mine." He whispers, his fingers brushing on the side of her cheek before tugging a stray of hair behind her ear "Sleep now. You need to rest" he watches her for a moment before placing his arm above her head, in approval of some more physical contact. She scoots closer, carefully "Now love, after what we did, you are shy?" he chuckles and she laughs softly, resting her head on his chest.

She may rest now because it would be her last day as a human.


	19. Into the Darkness

Note: Right. So this might be the last chapter. Tell me and scenario you would like me to write with Kolpril. Maybe with those ideas I can get something of a new fic for your delight.

**Chapter Eighteen: Into the Darkness**

April woke up as soon as she heard someone moving on the other side of the bed. They were awake, she could tell by their breathing. She open her eyes slowly and can tell that it's is midnight, the light of the moon shining through her bedroom window as she lay close to a warm body. And then she remembers. She just lost her virginity to Kol, and it was pure awesomeness. She stares up finding Kol already gazing at him, a smirk on his lips .She wakes up, sitting down on the bed, a hand on her bed while the other ruffles her hair.

"You only slept 3 hours. I'm shocked. I thought I was better than that" he states making her blush before he picks up a stray of her hair and tug it on her ear "Relax, Darling. We will have all the time of the world to make you sleep more than that" he spoke as April looks down, noticing she is wearing one of his shirts. The same one he gave her a week ago. It felt warm against her body "Ready to your death, dear?"

April frowns, pressing her legs against her chest "Now? I just woke up" she whispers looking at him as he sat down on the edge. Soon he was standing walking to her side of the bed "What?" he extends a hand for her and soon moves to the middle of the room

"The death process last probably 4 or 6 hours, depends on how the death is. That will give me time to catch you a witch to spell the necklace" he explains, brushing her hair out of her neck before smiling at her "Don't need to be scared, darling. It will only hurt a little" April nods, staring at his chest, still shirtless before she nods again

"Promise me you will be there when I wake up" April muses, just as she stares back at him, he cups her face, an unlike gesture, he is not rude or taking much of her personal space, but gentle.

"I will, love. I wouldn't miss your first moments as a vampire for anything in the world" she smiles at his words and he nods bringing her close. _Damn, this girl is making me a softy_; he thinks to himself and kisses her forehead to reassure her.

"Now, pet. You know what to do" he said as he bites his wrist, before offering the arm to the girl. April takes it, almost curious before drinking it again, even if it wasn't the first time. She already had blood inside her body, but he wanted to make sure she was turned by him, knowing Elijah also gave her some blood. Kol wouldn't be amused if his brother gets the girl. He always did.

April steps back once the she is done and takes some air. He brushes a trail of blood from her lip before the other hand, almost unnoticed snaps the side of her neck, a low crack could be heard and then he catches the lifeless body of April. Damn. He was being a bit hard now. She would be pissed.

6 hours later.

_The sensation of becoming a vampire is quite extraordinary. It has to be, because you're being brought back from the dead. First, the neck broken is now fully healed; your skin turns your protection for wounds. Your senses because hype. Suddenly you can hear anything, smell everything and your reflexes are better. Your heart is the last thing that starts working, slowly but painfully, it begging to pump again on your chest. And then you gasp for air, it takes you a moment to remember everything that happens…_

"I think Kol snapped her neck too hard" a feminine voice spoke softly as two pair of steps approached her. April feels the warm of clothes around her body and soon notice that she is wearing normal clothes and not Kol's shirt. She stares at where the voices came and she can see Rebekah and Elijah there. Klaus is slowly behind "How are you feeling?"

She blinks a few times trying to find the right words "…not dead" Elijah smirks before glancing down at Rebekah who us just stepping closer, taking a seat next to her and helping her stand up "I feel all…hype"

"Understandable. It takes some time to get used to the new sensations" Elijah said approaching slowly before nodding "Give it time" April looks at him and for a moment thinks his words. He was right, not all days you turn into a vampire. Suddenly she turns around

"Where is Kol?" April swallows as she saw Rebekah looking rather curious before staring at her brother who just looks dazzle. Klaus just motions his head to the living room and April finds the strength to get up and walk. "He promised me…that son of a-" April stops when she hits someone's chest and soon finds those familiar dark eyes and that smirk

"Now, I know my mother wasn't the best of ladies but no need to use your mouth for dirty words" Kol muses, laughing at her expression "But you can use your mouth for other dirty things" he winks and April blushes

"I can hear you Kol!" Rebekah screams before April laughs looking at the ground, soon Kol takes her hand and leaves something on the palm

"What- the necklace" the necklace he gave her. He takes it…maybe because of the witches "Who made it to you?"

"Surprisingly. The Bennett Witch. That girl has too much potential to be leaved her used by her friends" Kol estates before moving to her back, helping her putting the necklace on, before touching the side of her collarbone gently "Welcome to your new life, love. We are going to have too much fun" he brushes her shoulder with his before taking her hand, guiding her outside.

The sun was bright on the new day and her new necklace was glowing, but she was still feeling a craving, she needed the blood to complete the transition to vampire. "Come on love, you can enjoy your sun later. Elijah brought you a gift for you" they are back inside and Elijah is standing with a blood bag in hand before nodding softly. April takes a step closer, grabbing the bag in her hand; she feels the supportive hand of Rebekah in her back as she takes the first sip of blood. And it taste marvelous.

April Young was no longer an innocent little girl. She was now a vampire protected by the Original family.


	20. Snippet: Hunt

**Chapter Nineteen: Killing Drabble**

Her first snack was only a few days after she got turned into a vampire and the Original family took hold on her, giving her room to herself even though Kol insisted in the fact she didn't need one, she could sleep on his room. But Rebekah didn't want to get up in the morning to say good morning and see his brother half naked with her best friend under the sheets. Elijah was the one who took her to hunt. Because Kol was unstable and Rebekah was too impatient. Elijah took his time giving her directions, a guiding hand on her back all the time, it was refreshing not having Kol around for a while, who kept trying to push her to new daring things and instead of some patient. With Elijah, April learned that.

"You see, miss Young. My brothers might kill their victims but I prefer not. The blood soon gets cold as soon as you kill them. Fresh blood in the other hand, I find it extremely exquisite" April felt wrong, hearing all this words about something she was so unfamiliar with and yet, could understand now

The girl's blood was fresh and tender on her mouth and it made her full, once she felt Elijah's hand on her shoulder she let the girl go. And then she was told how to do compulsion. When she first turned into a vampire she found out how many times the others used compulsion on her and it made her angry. She couldn't trust them. Not yet anyway.

"Something is on your mind, Miss Young" Elijah's voice snapped back into reality as she gaze at him. A smile crosses his lip before he steps closer, a handkerchief on his hand and cleans a trail of blood from her lip "May I ask, what is it?"

"Elena and the others…they used compulsion on me" April clears her throat, controlling her breathing as her vampire face went down "I don't know if I can trust them. I mean…they kept things away from me"

"I believe their intentions where good and you being human were the only way they could keep you away from this" he explains quickly as they began to walk to the Mikaelson house once again. She was told to attend school in the morning, therefore, meeting the others there. "But talk to the youngest of the Salvatore. He has wisdom in him even at such young age, I believe he is the best choice to talk"

"Then I guess I should" April smiles kindly at Elijah and the rest of the way to the house was in a comfortable silence. Once they arrived, Kol was waiting for her, his body resting on the side of the car. There was jealousy all over his face but as soon as she approached him, her hand finding his, Kol couldn't find the words.

_Damn, pet. Stop making me so fucking bland. I'm an Original_, he thinks at himself as he observes the joy on her eyes "How did it go? Please don't tell me you let the girl live."

"I had to. I think I prefer the fresh blood like Elijah said" She gently grips his hand before letting him go, getting inside of the house.

"Jealousy is not a good on you, brother" Elijah muses catching his attention as April smiles at Kol one more time before stepping inside the door. "I am not interest in Miss Young in any form"

"Whatever you say, brother. But _my_ pet has a big heart, and you with your gentleman act might enchant her" Kol pushes Elijah with one finger before quirking his eyebrows in warning "So, you beware"


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

First of all, I am grateful of the amount of interest this story had with people. Especially with my poor English, that is why recently I had come with a few ideas to make this story better.

I am thinking of rewriting the chapters, this time with more description and correcting the mistakes I have, since I am now on CAE to PROF level on my English exams.

I would like for you to give ideas for either a spin-off of this fanfiction, again with April Young as centric as we wait for news on season 5 or for "Every Rose has it's Thorns" with had been on hiatus due to Kol's death and the AU kind of died with him.

_So I am listening to your ideas on your PM. You might get a feedback or a mention if I pick any of your obviously interesting proposals. _


End file.
